


Learnt Her Lesson

by astro_nomical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_nomical/pseuds/astro_nomical
Summary: Turns out Hermione wasn't the best at every subject, and some private tutoring from Ginny was necessary.





	Learnt Her Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great, but whatever. Enjoy!

Sunlight was piercing through the windows, illuminating the dust in the air. I was sprawled across my bed, sleepily talking to Hermione who was in a similar position. The rest of the dorm had gone down for breakfast, seeing that the house elves always made bacon and eggs on Saturdays, but she and I had been too lazy. In the middle of our conversation about school work, there was a silence - not an uncomfortable one, yet the room fell quiet for a few moments. I could tell Hermione was thinking about something, and so I leaned slightly and craned my neck to peer at her. She was blushing.   
"You okay?" I asked.   
"Yeah I'm fine, just...tired" She replied. More silence.   
"well, I kind of, have a, uh, question," she mumbled after a few seconds.   
"What is it?" I said, sitting up slightly. She went even more red. "Umm..." I smiled at her, it was so adorable when she was like this. Honestly, how was anyone supposed to resist this girl?  
"C'mon, spit it out!" I teased.   
"Uh, well, okay so, yesterday, Ron and Harry were talking about...something, and it made me... curious." Oh boy. Harry and Ron were usually talking about wildly inappropriate things; I could see where this was going. Hermione was so innocent sometimes.   
"did you, uh, do you ever...you know, um, touch yourself?" She immediately went about 5 shades darker red, and hid her face behind her blanket. I laughed. Unlike Hermione, I had never been particularly shy when it came to sexual stuff, so seeing her embarrassment at what (compared to some of the things I'd heard from Ron and Harry) was a pretty tame subject.   
"Of course not Hermione!" I did a melodramatic shocked expression, sarcasm lacing my tone.  
"The idea of sexual pleasure" - she blanched at this phrase- "just doesn't appeal to me!" I continued laughing. "What do you think? I'm 17 for Merlin's sake!"   
Hermione still blushed.   
"Really? I never...even really thought about it, Ron and Harry were wondering if girls even did...that at all,"   
I was actually a little surprised by that.   
"Wow, they really are clueless," I mused. "How have you never got yourself off before?" I asked Hermione. No wonder she was always so stressed.   
"I don't know," she told me, "I don't even know...how..."  
How she has got through the majority of her teenage years without working this out was a mystery to me.   
"It's not that hard," I giggled, "Just, think of something that turns you on, and then just...do what feels good!"   
She looked mortified.  
"Honestly Hermione, for someone who is so smart, I'd have thought you would have worked this out" I teased her again.   
"I wouldn't even know what to...well, you know, think about" She mumbled.   
"Well as much as I'd love to indulge you with what I picture in the throes of self pleasure, I assume that would be just a little too much information," I said,   
"Just think about someone you think is hot, someone you wanna, well, have "fun" with". I actually blushed a little at this; my best friend was unaware that often my early morning shower thoughts were entangled with images of her.  
"Well, I'm open to learning in all forms," Hermione laughed, lightening up a little.   
"Maybe I'll give it a try at some point"  
"Sounds like a plan" I replied.   
"And on that note, I'm gonna go take a shower"  
I got up to leave the room, grabbing my shower stuff from my bedside table.   
"Don't get up to anything while I'm gone!" I taunted, winking at her. Her face again went bright pink, and I left the room smiling at her cuteness. 

A week later she and I were in a similar situation. Empty dorm room except for the two of us, late morning, and her attempting nonchalance with an embarrassing question on her mind.   
"oh come on, out with it!" I laughed after watching her open her mouth as if to ask me something a few times, but close it again and blush.  
"What?" she asked, pretending to be confused.   
"Come off it!" I chuckled. "you obviously want to ask or tell me something!"   
"What? I mean...um - well... Fine!" she stuttered. "Well...um, you know last week when I asked you about - well you know-"  
"Our brief yet enlightening conversation about tossing off? Of course" I replied.   
She giggled a little at this, but then went back to looking embarrassed.   
"Uh, well...I was wondering...I mean I tried to...um - couldyoushowmehow?" she mumbled.   
I was a little taken aback at this. Don't get me wrong - surprisingly and spectacularly turned on too, but pretty shocked all the same. I blinked at her.  
"I'm sorry, forget I ever said anything, I'm gross and weird, sorry-" she started to say, and I realised I hadn't replied to her.   
"Hey, no, it's cool - I'll show you," I told her. She looked relieved for a brief moment before nervousness again invaded her features. There was a bubble of butterflies in my stomach now. It wasn't like I hadn't done...things in front of other people before - many a game of truth or dare with some of the people in my year had led to a few interesting experiences. But I didn't have a crush on those people. I told myself I couldn't let feelings get in the way, I was just helping out a friend.   
"Oh, well...okay" she shuffled slightly, as if she had no idea what to do next.  
"Shall I um...come and lie next to you?" I asked, feeling the blood rush to my face.   
"yeah, I think that would be...okay" She replied, moving over so I could lay on the bed. Quickly, she got under the covers and I followed suit. She didn't look at my face, and she jumped when I touched her shoulder lightly and said "hey, it's okay. I promise you're gonna love this." I then giggled in an attempt to break the tension and when she joined in I felt a lot better. This was just my friend, my best friend, and I was helping her out - what was there to be afraid of?  
I decided I had better lead, considering Hermione's lack of knowledge on the subject. So, I cautiously moved my hands under the covers, while she silently watched me, fighting with a pink tinge invading her face and chest. I slid my pyjama bottoms and underwear off, and glanced at her to see she was copying.   
"So, just, think of something that turns you on I guess," I said - internally acknowledging the irony that I didn't need to, because this situation itself was more than enough. Hermione looked thoughtful. Only she could think so hard about a sexual fantasy - most of mine were never particularly coherent, but they did the trick.  
"You got something?" I looked at her again, attempting a relaxed smile. She nodded, still avoiding my eye.  
"Well, now you just have to sorta...touch yourself" I saw her cringe slightly and look a little lost. An idea came to me and I fought the urge to inhale sharply at the thought.   
"What if I...guided your hands?" I said, "not to be weird, and only if it's okay, I just think it might-"  
"Good idea" She replied, interrupting me. This was the first sign of some confidence I had seen. She put out her right hand, which was shaking a little, in front of me. Carefully, I took it and moved it under the covers. There was a tightening in my lower stomach and breathed a little heavily.   
"Okay I'm gonna just put your fingers in the right place, try not to freak too much," I told her, attempting once more to laugh off the awkwardness. I took her index finger and middle finger and placed them on her clit.  
"Now just sorta, move your hand in circles" I instructed. As someone a little more experienced in tossing off, I had found many methods that worked, but I figured this would do okay for now. I watched as she began to move her hand, and as she gasped at the feeling.   
"Oh. Okay. Wow, fuck" she breathed, a smile appearing on her face.   
"Told you" I laughed. This reminded me that I, too, could be getting off, so I proceeded to move my hand down my stomach and towards my own clit. It wasn't particularly surprising to me that I was already wet, and the sound of Hermione whimpering quietly next to me was only increasing my arousal. As I moved my hand, I knew this wasn't going to take long, and by the sound of her increasingly desperate moans, Hermione was already close too.   
"You don't have to hold back," I said between gasps. "I put a muffilato on the door, and locked it". And with that, she let herself whine and moan a little louder. My fingers moved faster and faster, and my hips mimicked hers, bucking and rolling involuntarily. There was a telltale tingle in the base of my spine as I watched her and I bit my lip.  
"I think-ah-I'm-" And she threw her head back and groaned as she came. This was enough to push me over the edge - and fuck, I never wanted this moment to end- and a few moments later I was gasping at my own climax, letting the pleasure curl down my spine and pool in my stomach. We both lay panting, coming down from the high. She spoke first.   
"Well, now I get what the fuss is all about."   
I laughed weakly and replied, "glad to help". She looked so beautiful, flushed face bathed in the sun coming through the windows, still breathing heavily. And I couldn't resist. I leaned over, and lightly pressed my lips to hers. She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. Shit. I moved back.  
"I'm sorry, I just, I shouldn't have-"  
But before I could finish my frantic apology, she grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me into another kiss. After a few heated minutes she pulled away and spoke.   
"I thought of you, you know."  
I felt the blood rush from my head and decidedly somewhere else.  
"Now you don't have to," I told her, and leaned down to kiss her neck.  
"We could do that again you know...except maybe this time you won't need to touch yourself..." She murmured. I didn't need to be asked twice.


End file.
